extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Indo-Greeks
General Information Hellenic|culture = Bactrian (Hellenic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|development = Start: 24|capital = Ságala (2181)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy}} The are a Hellenic Bactrian monarchy located in the Sind Sagar and Lahore areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the kingdom will border Zoroastrian countries ( west) and Mahayana countries ( northeast and south). The kingdom of the will be annexed by and at the start of the year 10, and will not be present on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Indo-Parthia, Kashmir, Northern Satraps, Kushan History The Euthydemuss of Indo-Greeks (Start Screen) We are the last. Over three centuries ago, our ancestors strode triumphantly across the vast, smoldering remnants of the once unbeatable Persian Empire. Under the leadership of Alexander, the greatest leader in history, it seemed Greek culture, Greek learning, and Greek civilization would rule the entire world, from the fertile lands of Europe to the deserts of Asia. We were wrong. The Empire collapsed into warring states, the strongest being the tyrannical Seleucids, who our Bactrian ancestors revolted against. Our current state was founded by the general Apollodotus, when he refused to let the Indian provinces take part in the civil wars that would eventually lead to Bactria's destruction at the hands of steppe barbarians. Now, Bactria and the Seleucid Empire are ruled by new Kushan and Parthian regimes, whose lapdogs have occupied the vast majority of our country. As the last free Greeks in the whole world, a difficult choice faces us. Once we push the Indo-Scythians and Kushans back across the Hindu Kush, should we continue west, attempting to restore Alexander's empire and eventually liberating our lost homeland from the distant Roman tyrants now ruling it? Or should we accept that we are now Indian, and try to build a new home and power for ourselves in Asia? Either way we must act fast to occupy weak nearby states to gain a chance against the enemy hordes. Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Bactria * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Bactrian ** Is not a subject nation ** Owns core province(s): Merv, Balkh and Samarkand ** Is not at war ** does NOT exist * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 50 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Balkh (450) becomes the Capital ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.0% Monthly Autonomy Change Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Strategy The Indo-Greeks look to be a very difficult country to play on the surface. You border Indo-Parthia, Northern Satraps, Kashmir. However, not all hope is lost for the Indo-Greeks. Ally with Kashmir, they will serve as a deterrent for countries looking to attack (mainly the Northern Satraps since this strategy deals with the Indo-Parthians first). It's very possible that Indo-Parthia gets caught up in a war with one of its neighbors, or collapses due to nationalist and religious rebels. When Indo-Parthia begins to take heavy loses in a war and/or when falling apart to rebels, seize the opportunity to attack them! Fabricate all the claims you can on them and take as many provinces as you can. Your war can seriously cripple Indo-Parthia for the rest of the game if the war is timed correctly. Once they have been fully annexed by you, begin to look in all directions for expansion. With Parthia to the west and the Indian subcontinent to the east, you can easily become a world power that would make your forefather Alexander the Great proud! Indo-Greek Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** +5.0% Discipline * Ambition: ** +10.0% Siege Ability * Ideas: ** Legacy of Alexander: *** -20.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Benevolent Rulers: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Greek and Indian Influences: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Diverse Pantheon: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Indo-Greek Coinage: *** +15.0% Trade Efficiency ** Large Hellenistic Army: *** +20.0% Land Force Limit Modifier ** Greco-Buddhist Art: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Hellenic countries Category:Hellenic (Religion) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Bactrian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies